


insomnia

by homeboy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fluffy, M/M, Smut, Top Hwang Hyunjin, baseado em insomnia do skz, começou fofa e terminou com smut, euijin - Freeform, hyunin, minsung - Freeform, sohee - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeboy/pseuds/homeboy
Summary: onde jeongin tem problemas para dormir, e seu namorado o ajuda de uma forma fofa.hyunin | au | fluffy com uns smuts no meio
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oi gente, aqui é a homeboy do spirit fanfics, vim trazer a insomnia pra esse site que eu tanto amo, o ao3. 
> 
> essa fanfic eu plotei ouvindo insomnia do stray kids, e ela é um presente pra uma amiga. 
> 
> boa leitura.

_.insomnia_

_i can’t sleep_

2:54 da manhã. domingo.

jeongin suspira, se enrolando nas cobertas e murmurando alguns xingamentos. o menino não entendia como a vida era tão cruel com ele. um estudante do ensino médio precisava de muitas horas de sono, e caso ele tivesse sorte, conseguiria três. 

seus olhos ardiam, sua cabeça latejava e cada vez mais sua vontade de gritar aumentava. yang se sentou na cama, olhando o próprio celular. estava tarde, mas sabia que hyunjin estaria jogando lol com jisung numa hora dessas. ele mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativo. deveria ligar para o hwang e provavelmente ouvir o mesmo gritar sobre como não gostava de ser incomodado enquanto jogava ou simplesmente encarar a parede escura do quarto até que começasse a ter alucinações?

jeongin escolheu a primeira opção. 

esperava que o namorado o atendesse, nem que fosse para xingá-lo. alguns segundos depois, hyunjin atendeu com uma voz agitada, murmúrios parecidos com “calma porra, não tá vendo que o jeongin tá me ligando?” e “vai se foder hwang” eram ouvidos. 

“oi innie, tudo bem? por que tá acordado tão tarde?”

o menor sorriu, gostava de como era tratado. “não consigo dormir.”

“tá com insônia de novo?” jeongin concordou. “quer que eu vá aí?”

ambos eram vizinhos, um morava na frente do outro, e o simples fato de que o mais velho estava disposto a largar seu jogo com jisung para vir cuidar dele no meio da madrugada fazia o coraçãozinho de jeongin disparar. 

“se não for incômodo...” 

“cinco minutos.” e ele desligou. 

jeongin deu uma risadinha constrangida, apertando o bichinho de pelúcia que tinha. normalmente, o jeito que hyunjin cuidava dele era bem fofo. ele o colocava em seu colo e fazia carinho em seu cabelo até que o menor dormisse; às vezes contava sobre seu dia e sobre como jisung o fizera passar vergonha – nova e diariamente – em sua escola. jeongin constantemente choramingava sobre como odiava que hyunjin estudasse em outra escola, já que ele não via o mais velho sempre. 

despertando de seus pensamentos, lembrou que alguém tinha que abrir a porta para o hwang. saiu correndo, abrindo a porta de seu quarto bem devagar para que não rangesse, mas mesmo assim ela fez um pouco de barulho. nada que acordasse seus pais. 

quando abriu a porta da frente, sentiu suas pernas falharem um pouco; ele amava a visão do namorado de madrugada:

o cabelo fofinho todo bagunçado graças às mãos inquietas do mesmo que puxavam os fios para não gritar quando passava raiva jogando, os olhos um pouco inchados e vermelhos, e os lábios... jeongin poderia falar deles o dia inteiro, mas agora sua prioridade era dormir. 

yang puxou o mais velho para dentro, selou seu lábios e abraçou sua cintura, escondendo seu rosto no pescoço do mesmo. “você cheira muito bem, jinnie.” 

hyunjin riu baixinho, os guiando para as escadas. deitou-se na cama, jeongin por cima, e beijou sua bochecha. “tem algum motivo pra você não conseguir dormir?”

“talvez, mas só talvez, eu esteja preocupado com a prova de amanhã.” respondeu, ainda cheirando e distribuindo selares pelo pescoço alheio. “estou precisando de pontos em biologia... você sabe.”

hwang abriu a boca para contestar, mas o mais novo logo o interrompeu. “sempre que você vem aqui me ‘ensinar’, a gente acaba em outra matéria.”

“se você acha.” ele murmura, passeando delicadamente os dedos no cabelo do yang. 

“não acho, jinnie. eu tenho certeza, e você sabe que estou certo. começamos com uma matéria e você sempre transforma em anatomia.” 

“você não reclama na hora.” 

“e você deixa? com sua língua na minha boca fica meio difícil.” jeongin retruca, olhando-o divertidamente. “ainda preciso dormir, me ajuda, hyung.” 

hyunjin praticamente enfia o rosto do menor em seu pescoço de novo, sussurrando seu dia. 

“prometo que vou te ensinar biologia amanhã, innie. e anatomia também.”

“acho bom...” ele resmunga, sentindo o sono pesar em suas pálpebras. “boa noite, hyun. obrigado por vir aqui.”

“sem problemas, in.”


	2. close your eyes, look at me for a moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oii, capítulo dois  
> título tirado de sunshine do skz
> 
> me sigam no twitter @homeboysan

_.insomnia_

_close your eyes, look at me for a moment_

“você disse que íamos estudar, hyunjin!” 

“eu disse um monte de coisa pra te fazer calar a boca.” cruzou os braços, fazendo um bico fofo – tanto que jeongin não resistiu; se esticou e selou seus lábios –. “e ainda ia ter um campeonato de free fire com o jisung-“

“quer mesmo me trocar por free fire e o jisung? vá em frente, não vou te impedir.”

deixando claro que, ambos sabiam que aquilo era só uma brincadeira. jeongin não ligava, de fato. 

“podemos pular pra anatomia? já que você aceitou fácil...” 

jeongin revirou os olhos, indo buscar sua apostila. “sinceramente hwang, não sei por que ainda insisto em estudar com você quando é quase pior do que eu em biologia.” 

hyunjin deu de ombros; um sorriso malicioso no canto de seus lábios. 

[…]

“eu não aguento mais... preciso de uma pausa.” yang choramingava, agarrando a blusa de hyunjin e o chacoalhando. “hyun~”

“nem pensar, você não queria estudar?!” hyunjin tirou as mãos de in de sua blusa, colocando-as em cima do livro que estava no colo do mais novo. “anatomia depois. estuda só mais 20 minutos, okay? depois faz o que quiser comigo e meu corpinho.”

“seu corno miserável.” sussurrou, voltando a fazer anotações em seu caderno. 

“até onde eu sei não sou corno.” hyunjin beijou a testa do namorado. “vou jogar com o jisung na sala, acho bom ter pelo menos completado essa página.” 

in semicerrou os olhos, franzindo suas sobrancelhas. “sai daqui, hyunjin”

“hyung.” corrigiu, quase sendo acertado por um bloco de post-its.

[…]

“HYUNJIN! TERMINEI.” jeongin gritou, esperando que não chamasse a atenção dos pais. 

alguns segundos depois, o hwang apareceu. “hm.” trocou alguns olhares: do caderno até o rosto do menor. “ótimo.”

“ótimo?” perguntou incrédulo. 

“ótimo, ué.”

jeongin murmurou alguns xingamentos, porém hwang não lhe deu ouvidos, apenas encostou-se na escrivaninha do yang. o mais novo, impaciente e cansado, enganchou os dedinhos no cinto de hyunjin, desafivelando-o. 

“innie...” jeongin parou no mesmo momento, olhando para cima com olhos inocentes. “a curtina.”

“o que tem a curtina, hyunjin?”

o hwang riu divertido, levantando para fecha-las. 

quando olhou para a cadeira, que era onde jeongin estava antes, viu o garoto ajoelhado no chão. “por favor, hyung.”

hyunjin suspirou, parando na frente do outro, deixando que o mesmo abaixasse sua calça e cueca. 

jeongin lambeu a propria mão, espalhando a saliva no pênis do maior. hwang fechou os olhos, apoiando na mesa. “calma...”

“calma o caralho, já esperei demais.”

jeongin mordeu o lábio inferior, passando a punhetar o membro do mais velho com rapidez. torcia o punho levemente na glande, se divertindo com o fato de que hyunjin sofria para suprimir os gemidos e grunhidos. 

in riu, lambendo a cabecinha. “do jeito que você reage, posso jurar que vai gozar como se fosse precoce.” 

o hwang abriu seus olhos, cruzando os braços. “eu odeio como você sempre me provoca. anda logo, não tava com pressa?!”

“por que eu teria pressa, hyung?”

“por causa da sua mãe...? ela vai adorar saber disso.” 

o menor revirou os olhos, decidindo enfiar metade em sua boca. apesar de não ser o melhor em boquete, jeongin tentava de todo jeito, e a forma como ele ficava com as bochechas coradas, a boca inchada e os olhos lacrimejantes compensavam qualquer erro que ele pudesse cometer. 

com calma, jeongin chupava o comprimento todo, arranhando levemente os quadris e coxas de hyunjin.

“respira, in. parece mais emocionado que eu.”

em resposta, o pequeno raspou os dentes nas veias na lateral do pau de hyunjin. um choramingo saiu dos lábios quase tão inchados quanto os de jeongin. 

“você é tão sensível, jinnie." 

“jeongin.” hyunjin reclama, impulsionando o quadril para frente, mostrando que queria atenção. 

“acho bom gozar logo, minha boca tá ficando dormente.” com isso, voltou a sugá-lo, passando sua língua pela uretra varias vezes, guardando pra si a vista que era o namorado se arrepiando e praticamente derretendo.

em pouco tempo, hyunjin dava duas batidinhas no ombro do menor, sinalizando que iria gozar.

jeongin olha pra cima. “na boca.”

“você sabe que eu não gosto de engolir.” 

“por favor.” revirando os olhos de novo, yang dá uma última chupada forte, que faz o mais velho arfar e puxar seus fios com mais força do que gostaria.

jeongin se levantou, mal esperando hyunjin respirar direito para beijá-lo. in odiava engolir porra, e se o namorado insistisse, era obrigado a fazer o mesmo. 

[…]

“só não entendi o porquê de você estudar depois da prova.” 

“preciso saber o conteúdo né...” jeongin riu nervoso, passando a mão na nuca. 

“e com o hyunjin? que é uma porta pra biologia.” 

“jisung, pelo amor de deus cala a boca.” o hwang sussurrou, socando o braço do han. 

"me abandonou pro in te chupar, não foi?” 

“em minha defesa, ele foi muito convincente e a própria senhora yang me pediu pra ajudar ele.” 

“tá bom, acredito.” jisung cruzou os bracos, crispando os lábios. “e ela sabe que o jeongin provavelmente vai continuar precisando de ponto por sua causa?” 

“e o campeonato de free fire, ji? como foi?” o mais novo se meteu, desviando o assunto.

jisung começou a falar do quão bom ele foi, de como não precisava das dicas do hwang pra ganhar, e de como foi apenas o hack de outro jogador que o fez perder. hyunjin olhou para o namorado de um jeito acusador.

“acho bom você tirar uma nota boa.”

“hyung, eu tive o melhor incentivo.”


	3. i don't need anything else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> título tirado de booster
> 
> boa leitura
> 
> me sigam no twitter @homeboysan

_.insomnia_

_i don't need anything else_

  
“já falei sobre o quão bonitinha a sua pinta é?” jeongin murmura, os dedinhos traçando delicadamente o rosto do namorado. ele toca na pinta abaixo do olho esquerdo de hyunjin, e aperta suas bochechas. “amo ela. amo seus olhos, amo seu sorriso. caralho hwang eu te amo tanto...”

era uma sexta-feira abençoada, por assim dizer. a mãe de hyunjin estava trabalhando e havia deixado jeongin dormir em sua casa, assim como os pais do yang. apesar de sempre acompanhar o hwang nas sextas para jogarem vídeo games, dessa vez jisung fez o favor de deixá-lo só para jeongin.

depois da aula, hyunjin ligou para o mais novo e exigiu da forma mais fofa possível que o menor viesse dormir em sua casa. não é nem preciso dizer que foi dito e feito. 

“você sempre faz questão de me lembrar.” hyunjin beija a pontinha do nariz do outro. “também te amo muito, innie.”

e céus, naqueles momentos onde os dois estavam a sós, em um ambiente calmo e tranquilo, jeongin só faltava explodir de tanto amor. se ele pudesse, estaria elogiando o mais velho pelo resto de sua vida, o mesmo com hyunjin, que de vez em quando roubava um selinho do menino distraído. 

[...]

  
“eu não sou bom em mortal kombat. vamos jogar outra coisa.” jeongin resmunga. “você também fica me provocando, nunca vou me concentrar desse jeito.”

hyunjin dá um sorriso convencido, ignorando-o para encher sua bochecha de beijos. “contanto que não seja lol- o hannie fica puto quando eu jogo sem ele.”

jeongin revira os olhos, murmurando um ‘lol é coisa de viado’. 

“vou fingir que não ouvi.” o yang lhe mostra a língua. “escolhe just dance~”

“pra você me humilhar mais uma vez? sonha, hwang.”

“hyung.” corrigiu, abraçando a cintura alheia. 

jeongin vira pra trás, olhos examinando a expressão do hwang. “para de me olhar assim.” sussurra, sua mão fazendo o caminho tão conhecido para os fios da nuca do mais velho, onde enrolava os dedos e puxava lentamente. 

hyunjin parecia um gatinho ronronando. o carinho foi lhe deixando sonolento, os olhos pequenos se fecharam e sua testa foi de encontro com o ombro do menor. 

o yang solta uma risadinha, mas empurra hyunjin lentamente para que se deite na cama. e claro, ele faz questão de resmungar, chamando-o para se deitar consigo e para voltar a fazer carinho. 

jeongin prende a respiração, e cegamente tateia o colchão procurando seu celular. ele tira algumas fotos do namorado e morde os lábios abafando um gritinho. 

ele cobre hyunjin com o cobertor, dando um beijo em sua testa, antes de arrumar um jeito para sentar na cama e colocar a cabeça do hwang em seu colo, facilitando muito mais para continuar passeando as falanges pelos fios escuros. 

  
[…]

talvez, e só talvez, seja uma péssima ideia dormir sentado quando você não precisa. jeongin sabia muito bem como ia acabar aquela sessão amorosa, entretanto apenas fechou os olhos e deixou-se cochilar também. 

novamente, péssima ideia. 

ele acordou com dor no pescoço, e sem o namorado em seu colo. em segundos, se situou. hyunjin estava no computador jogando e gritando com jisung pelo celular. 

com um bico, esfregou os olhos e levantou da cama. escovou os dentes no banheiro na frente do quarto do hwang, o mais velho sequer notou que ele tinha acordado.

“jinnie, me ensina a jogar?” pergunta, usando uma voz manhosa; ele sabe que hyunjin praticamente não resiste à nada quando se trata de yang jeongin. 

  
“certo, não é difícil. q, w, e, r são tipo... seus poderes. no botão direito do mouse você anda.” hyunjin murmurou contra o pescoço do menor. “digamos que cada partida tenha uma arena, e nessa arena tenha dois nexos, um nosso, outro deles.”

enquanto hyunjin tentava explicar lol para jeongin, o mais novo se distraia com o calor que o mais velho produzia. era tão doméstico; sentado no colo do namorado, ele lhe ensinando, mesmo que jeongin não prestasse atenção... 

“em volta dos nexos tem torres, que você tem que destruir, e tem champions pra você matar.” hwang aperta levemente a cintura do outro. “é só o básico, mas já serve. duvido que você tenha prestado atenção de qualquer forma.”

jeongin da de ombros, virando um pouquinho pra beijar a bochecha do hyunjin. 

“hyung...” jeongin resmunga, já era a terceira partida que ele perdia. o yang era extremamente competitivo e era um milagre o computador do hwang ter sobrevivido três partidas. “não quero mais jogar. esses... sei lá, o chat, eles só sabem me chamar de noob, e eles só me mandam jogar direito.”

o mais velho ri baixo. “então eu jogo.” jeongin murmurou em concordância, apenas virando e encostando a cabeça no ombro de hyunjin. 

  
uma hora depois, eles ouvem a porta abrindo; sohee tinha chegado do trabalho. enquanto hyunjin jogava, sua mãe bateu na porta, colocando apenas a cabeça pra dentro do cômodo. ela abre um sorriso ao ver os olhos de jeongin arregalarem-se. “vou no mercado, vocês querem alguma coisa?”

jeongin sussurra ‘pede doce’. hyunjin vira – o máximo possível devido a posição e ao garoto em cima de si –. “doce, com chocolate de preferência...”

sohee se aproxima e passa a mão no cabelo de jeongin. “sua mãe pediu pra ligar pra ela depois de jantar. a propósito, hyun, vocês vão ter que fazer janta... antes de ir no mercado vou passar na casa de uma amiga, então vou demorar.”

ela beija a bochecha do filho, e se despede. 

“sabe o que isso significa, innie?” com aquela voz maliciosa, jeongin só podia esperar o pior. “vamos ter que comer miojo.”

“eu quero ir com a sua mãe.”

  
[…]

  
minutos depois da sra. hwang ter saído, e jeongin ter feito hyunjin perder a partida – segundo o yang a culpa não era sua se o namorado não sabia jogar direito – eles foram pra cozinha. 

hyunjin estava esquentando a água, e jeongin estava sentado no balcão, com as pernas balançando de um lado pro outro. assim que terminaram, foram pro sofá, onde o hwang obrigou-lhe a assistir um filme de comédia romântica. 

jeongin odiava, porém do mesmo jeito que hyunjin não resistia quando ele pedia algo, era igual com o yang. 

tinham diversos filmes do gênero na netflix, entretanto, para acabar logo com aquilo, jeongin sugeriu “como eu era antes de voce” (mesmo sem admitir, ele gostava daquele... bem pouco, mas ainda assim). 

eles terminaram de comer, jeongin se ajeitou no ombro do hwang e decidiu que nada mais justo do que dormir novamente – ele sabia que hyunjin passaria a madrugada acordado, então não fazia diferença dormir ou não. 

no final do filme, o barulho do choro do mais velho acabou acordando-o. jeongin semicerrou os olhos, pronto para bater na fonte que o tinha feito acordar, quando se deparou com o namorado e seus olhos vermelhos e inchados. ele suspirou, enxugando as lágrimas alheias. 

“é por isso que eu não gosto desses filmes, você sempre termina chorando.”

hyunjin mostra o dedo do meio, lágrimas escapando no caminho. 

“quer fazer outra coisa?” o mais novo pergunta com um sorriso malicioso... sendo retribuído com um tapa no braço. 

“eu tô sofrendo por sua causa, e você me diz- yang jeongin eu... vamos dançar?”

jeongin revira os olhos, procurando seu celular. 

“espera, você vai mesmo?” 

com um sorriso pior que o anterior, jeongin arqueia as sobrancelhas. “vou pedir uma coisa em troca depois.”

  
[...]

  
“puta que pariu, hyunjin. você pede pra dançar e ainda pisa no meu pé.” o menor reclama, cenho franzido e punhos firmes na camisa do hwang. “nós parecemos dois patetas dançando no escuro.”

“você sabe que eu danço melhor com luz.” o mais velho retruca. 

“então por que dançar no escuro caralho?” 

hyunjin apenas aperta a cintura do yang, puxando-o contra seu corpo. 

“é romântico.” ele ouve jeongin resmungar, porém continua movendo os dois pela sala. 

eles dançam por mais alguns minutos, ouvindo a playlist de músicas românticas de hyunjin. 

jeongin deixa um selar nos lábios alheios, não conseguindo conter um sorriso. “amo você, jinnie.”

“também te amo, innie.”

durante um final de semana, eles teriam muito tempo para se declararem quantas vezes fossem necessárias. 


End file.
